My invention relates to disc brakes and disc brake systems. Historically, in the United States, the use of disc brakes has primarily been limited to front wheel applications with the typical drum brake system used on rear wheel installations. However, an interest in rear wheel disc brakes is developing.
Use of rear wheel disc brakes requires an adequate and dependable mechanical parking brake system preferably integral to the disc brake. Such an integral system preferably includes an adjustment mechanism whereby the friction pad to rotor clearance is maintained and automatically adjusted for friction pad wear.